The Planning and Evaluation Core will oversee project selection and monitoring as well as oversee the overall partnership progress toward objectives and priorities. The objectives are 1. To create the structural framework through which collaborative programs in cancer research, education and training can be established, maintained and institutionalized between CDU and JCCC; 2. To ensure that quality cancer research is being produced and that project investigators are successfully moving forward with their research;and 3. To evaluate process, outcomes, and impact of all partnership core, program, or project activities. Planning and evaluation will be constantly ongoing, and the outcomes of those processes will constitute the basis for initiating and terminating the investment of resources into developmental projects, programs, resources, and recruitments. The Planning and Evaluation Core comprises two committees: 1) an Intemal Advisory Committee (IAC), which will focus on program planning and research and investigator progress and 2) a Program Steering Committee (PSC), which will assess and evaluate partnership activities within the Development Core.